


Autumn Evening

by Melanpsycho



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Danvid, David and Daniel - Freeform, David x Daniel, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanpsycho/pseuds/Melanpsycho
Summary: I tried going for something short and sweet ^^"





	Autumn Evening

The starry sky was reflected onto the dampen leaves of the shivering trees in the woods tonight. Below the great Oaks walked the two lookalike fellows with their fingers intertwined, calmly breathing and silently listening to nature's hymn. An earthy pinewood scent filled the chilly air around them, but being in close proximity to one another, they could appreciate each other's perfume. The auburn’s head was supported slightly by the blonde’s shoulder. The scent from the blue-eyed boy warmly tingled David's face - It was a sophisticated perfected cologne, he wore just enough to get a hint of it and not too much to get sick of it. Daniel couldn't smell any chemicals from the redhead, it was almost as if David and nature were one with each other - the only difference between the woods and the man was the calming feeling Daniel got from the soft fire that emanated from the ginger’s docile skin.

“It's been so long since I've been here.” David uttered.

“It's only been a month.”

“Yeah but, any time away from here is too long…” the leaves rattled causing the men to stop their hushed tones to soak in the melody. 

“... though it's so magical being here without any pressure and alone with you, it's like Christmas!”

Daniel's laugh ringed through the darkening scenery. 

“Yeah, I suppose it's relaxing being here without the kids.”

They were quietly approaching their destination. A glimmer of light shone through the cracks between the branches far ahead of them, a tiny picture of a cliff edge kept on magnifying with each step they took.

They walked past the last remaining trees and stared at the cascading waterfall on the opposite side, the water twinkled as it fell into the rural recipient at the bottom. Tall autumn trees cut the sky in a zigzag manner, placed around the crystal liquid as few dark clouds enveloped the sharp shapes, as well as the moon occasionally, like a light vapour blanket.

David let go of Daniel to move both his hands to his chest in a loose fist as his eyes mirrored the diamante water. His soft smile grew as he got lost more and more into the hypnotic imagery. The blonde boy slyly tracked behind the other man and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and his face getting lost behind the auburn’s head. He traced kisses along his neck and as close as he could to his heated cheeks. David's hands hovered over Daniel's sleeves as he leaned his head back, giving the blond more surface to mark.

“I love you so much.” the words slipped out the blue-eyed boy between smooches.

“I love you too, Daniel.” 

David spun around without breaking the embrace and clung on to the others neck adoringly, making out with the loving blonde.

The place was special to them. It's beauty never faded because they didn't go there often. It was always a nuance experience - as they changed, the seasons disguised the terrain with their respective colours and traits, as if god made sure each infrequent visit was different. The first time Daniel came across it, he promised himself he'd only return when crucial, so as to not break the spell it had on him.

The second time going there, the sun lit ablaze the dense atmosphere and the trees only moved as the wildlife coursed through it, making vibrant green leaves crash to the ground, waiting to redden and shrivel. He led David by the hand, rushing playfully down the forest to the cliff. Once there, they supported themselves with their hands on their knees, letting their heart rates stabilize. The pristine man gently grasped the other guy's hands and he lost himself in his emerald eyes, before asking him to be his boyfriend. And as if in a fairytale, eyes trickling, David pounced his prince who lifted and spun him around effortlessly.

“What's the super special occasion this time?” the ginger broke their kiss, panting.

“Oh nothing, just fancied a stroll.” giggled the blonde. 

David rolled his eyes smirking “If only it were that simple with you.”

“Well, what do you think the surprise is?” Daniel pecked the other's cheek.

“Oh geez, uh, you got a promotion?”

Smiling, the other shook his head.

“Might get one soon, but I wouldn't bring you here to tell you that. Think about why I brought you here the first time.”

David looked pensive, pouting, frowning and searching for an answer within himself. He must've dug deep enough as his face transitioned into an expression of shock. His eyes darted towards Daniel's, the man confidently grinning.

“No!”

The blue-eyed man nodded eagerly, revealing a toothy smile.

“Daniel!” David covered the lower part of his face in disbelief, his eyes forming a shiny layer of tears.

Daniel let go of his boyfriend and lowered one knee to the ground. When stable, he rummaged through his pockets before pulling out a small white case that stood out in the dark background.

“Oh my gosh!” the tearful man croaked.

“David, my love, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried going for something short and sweet ^^"


End file.
